


Bug

by orphan_account



Series: Sickstuck [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Emetophilia, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-02
Updated: 2011-11-02
Packaged: 2017-10-25 15:47:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/272021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John ruins movie night with his stomach bug.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Uno

**Author's Note:**

> **TRIGGER WARNING:**
> 
> Vomit/Emetophilia, Comfort

It wasn't really a day out of the ordinary of any other. The dishes were clean, the laundry was humming in the dryer and John had plans with Karkat and he was beyond beyond excited. He had spent all day preparing for his troll buddy, making sure everything was flawless so the movie night would go without a hitch. He had even made cupcakes against every fiber of his being, because he knew how much the alien loved them.

\-------------

A few hours later John was anxiously surfing through his computer, watching Pesterchum with as much patience as he can muster. When Karkat sent him a message saying he was hopping on the transportalizer and would be there soon, John's stomach clenched with anxiety and excitement.

\-------------

"Hello? Where the fuck are you?"

Karkat poked his head in the boy's house, feeling a bit stalkerish. But John hadn't answered the door after several minutes of knocking (or maybe several seconds, Karkat didn't care about time) and he was going to investigate. He took a step inside only to hear John padding down the staircase, making the troll's spine stiffen.  
Karkat's scowl lightened just a tad as he drank in the pasty human now standing before him. John had a wide smile, but something looked off. His cheeks were tinted pink and his eyes looked a bit sunken- it wasn't how he usual looked.

"Hi Karkat. Sorry I didn't get the door, I was taking care of something." John's nervous stomach twisted and clenched, and he was starting to wonder if he was nervous or if it was something else.

"Yeah, whatever. Let's just start watching now, okay?" Karkat pulled a few movies out of his duffel bag, and John nodded slightly. Karkat watched the lump on his throat bob up and down, as he swallowed hard.

"I, uh, made you cupcakes." John headed into the kitchen and returned with a tray of pink frosted cupcakes.

Karkat hungrily eyed the confectionaries, his tongue involuntarily swiping over his lips. He didn't like admitting how much he loved earth pastries, but alas, he did. His gaze trailed up to John's face, examining it fastidiously. It had been slightly flushed before but now it was totally void of color.

"John, are you okay?"

John hesitated, his eyes widening for a moment, before he calmed and the pink flooded into his face again.

"Yeah! Yeah. I'm totally fine." John attempted another smile, but he felt far from fine. His stomach churned and sloshed as be set the cupcake tray down on the table, Karkat stepping over to him hesitantly and placing an arm on his shoulder. Heat prickled against his neck and the thick taste of pennies coated the back of his throat as he swallowed desperately to keep down the bile rising up.   
John took a few deep breaths and the nauseas feeling faded, giving him some relief. He was still a bit shaken, and it was obvious by the slight tremble in his hand, but he was going to muster up the courage to be a trooper so him and Karkat could have their movie night.

"I'm fine. Really. Let's watch those movies."

Karkat was still skeptical but he sat down on the couch with John, picking up a cupcake and starting up he movie John already had in the DVD player.

\---------------

John's stomach felt better by the start of the second movie, and he decided it was probably just nerves. He even went so far as to eat a cupcake with Karkat, knowing the troll always hated when he was the only one to eat. It tasted sweet and sugary and what most people would classify as wonderful had they not disliked Betty Crocker so much, but he was vaguely aware of how it settled like a stone in the pit of his stomach.

\---------------

As they started into the fourth movie the gurgling noises that rose from his stomach gave away the growing pain he was feeling. He tried to ignore it, and not let it get to him, but he felt the situation slowly slipping out of hand as small bubbles rose up his esophagus.   
Karkat looked over at him, and the troll could tell something was definitely not right. John looked panicked almost, he was swallowing heavily and wringing his hands and making very unhappy noises.

"John? Are you oka-"

Karkat cut off as John started to get up, watching in horror as halfway up the human's stomach heaved and he doubled over. Pink-stained bile coated his chest and the floor as he threw up everything in his stomach, tears stinging his eyes as he gagged.

"J-John?" Karkat's voice came out as practically a squeak and he utterly fucking despised himself for it.

John stood, slightly hunched over and clutching his stomach, tears falling from his puffy eyes as he trembled. He didn't dare move, hoping that had been the last of it. He felt another wave of nausea but it died down, and then let out a pitiful whimper.

Karkat stood up and gently put his hand on the boy's back, helping him up the stairs and into his hygieneblock. John was shaking like a leaf and wringing his hands as Karkat carefully helped him peel off the soaked gray sweatshirt, taking a cloth and wiping the pink mess from his face and hands.

When John finally trusted himself enough to speak it was weak and wet.

"Karkat I'm so sorry I ruined our movie marathon-"

Talking was a bad idea. He cut off again as a small belch rose up from his sloshing stomach, and he leaned over the sink to throw up just a bit more. The regurgitated cupcake was likely to clog the sink, but that was the last thing on his mind.

"Are you seriously fucking apologizing right now?" He rubbed John's back, coaxing the quiet whimpers and tears out of him.

"Yes, it's all my fault, I.." He sniffed, and Karkat wiped his face again.

"It's not your fault you stupid fuckass, you can't help being sick."

John shrugged, his stomach momentarily relieved from the awful aching- but it only lasted a moment.  
He allowed Karkat to lead him to his bed, laying down on his back and feeling the troll's hand carefully push the hair out of his face. John was a bit nervous at how sweaty his forehead and neck were, but the troll didn't seem to care about that. He just gently stroked John's flushed cheek with his thumb, an oddly affectionate gesture that made John's already-painful stomach flip.

"Karkat I think I might- I'm gonna-"

Karkat grabbed the wastebasket next to the bed with Strider-esque quickness, holding it for John as he leaned in and threw up again, only a tiny bit before finishing off with several dry heaves.   
When John fell back onto the bed with a violent shake, Karkat put the basket down and fetched a clean, damp cloth, swiping it over his face again.

"Karkat, why are you.. Being so nice..?" John's teary eyes fixed on Karkat's, realizing they were oddly soft and even comforting to look into.

"Because you need me right now, nookwhiff." His mouth curled up slightly at the corners, his fangs peeking out from his lips.

John smiled back, his own buck teeth pushing out from his mouth. The smile was weak, and strained, and John's stomach felt like it was being stabbed repeatedly, but it was a real smile. And it meant something.


	2. Two

John's eyes slipped open, and all he could feel was a dull, numbing pain in his abdomen. He must have fallen asleep, because the sun was peeking through the curtains.

Where is Karkat?

He sat up, scared to entertain the thought that Karkat had left him here alone- bad idea. A tiny hiccup signaled the contents of his stomach shifting, gurgling, and John threw up all over his blanket. It was mostly just stomach acid due to having not eaten anything, and the burn in his throat made his eyes water violently.   
Before he could really think or react, Karkat's hand was rubbing his back and holding his shoulder, as a choked sob stung his esophagus.

"Shh." Karkat grabbed the cloth he had used before to clean the boy up again, and then peeled the bile-soaked comforter off of John and threw it into the corner.

"Where do you keep spares of those fucking things?" He searched around to no avail.

John swallowed, wishing he had a drink to help his throat. "Linen closet.. I-In the hall."

Karkat nodded curtly, leaving the room.

I can't believe I'm making Karkat wait on me hand and foot. I'm an awful palhoncho.   
John wiped his moist eyes, laying back again and waiting for the cancer troll's return.

When it finally came, John's heart literally melted in his chest cavity. He had brought a blanket, a glass of water and several still-wrapped packets of Saltine crackers piled in a bowl.   
"Uh, I thought this stuff might help." A small scarlet blush painted the troll's gray cheeks, and he draped the blanket on top of John.

"Thank you Karkat, I.. This is really nice." He sipped the water to sooth his singed throat, and opened up one packet of crackers. He nibbled at them, surprised that they seemed to comfort the ache. He finished all four teensy packets and then lay back down, a deep sigh rolling from his lips.  
Karkat sat down on the bed and gently ran his thumb over the boy's flushed cheek again, his eyes heavily lidded- if John had to guess, he would say Karkat hadn't slept at all since he had been here.

"You can make yourself at home in the guest room, sleep some..."

Karkat was shaking his head before the sick boy had even finished talking. "I'm fine. I've gone way longer without sleep."

John felt a small hiccup, but luckily it was only that- a hiccup. Karkat's eyes had widened in fear anyways, and the relaxation of his tense muscles made John smile when the troll realized it was okay.   
John felt comforted by the touch, and his gaze swam in Karkat's with unspoken affection. He wanted far too badly to lean over and kiss him, but he was pretty sure his mouth tasted like vomit. Plus, he wasn't sure if trolls could even catch human illnesses, but he didn't want to risk it.   
His stomach was at ease at the moment, so he let his eyes slide closed and sleep took him away.

\--------------

"You're going to eat this stupidass fucking earth soup right now."

John shied away from the warm bowl that was thrust at him, but he had really no choice over than to take it.

"Rose human said it should help you feel better so you're going to man the fuck up and put it in your mouth."

"That's what she said," John mumbled, and gave in, if only because he was aware of how hungry he was. He sucked down the broth with pleasure, although he didn't expect it to last. Under Karkat's watchful eye, he drank about half the broth and a few more crackers before laying back down to watch Leaving Las Vegas, which flickered on his TV screen.

"You feel alright?"

John nodded, knowing that he wasn't telling the whole truth. His stomach was starting to ache in the slightest, but he played it off. Not a big deal, right?

\--------------

"Karkat?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't feel so good."

Karkat was immediately up from the computer and helping John into the bathroom, not wanting to clean out the wastebasket again. John barely made it to the toilet before he was hunched over with his shoulders up to his ears, the soup and crackers coming back up with force as John's stomach gurgled and roared in protest. Tears streaked down his face and John felt the only part of throwing up that he liked- Karkat's hand rubbing wide circles on his back as he gripped the sides of the porcelain bowl.   
The yellowish orange broth filled the toilet and dribbled down his chin as he leaned back, supporting himself with his hands. Karkat swept in with his regular routine, cleaning off his face and getting him a glass of water. He flushed down the contents of John's stomach, looking slightly guilty.

"K-Karkat, it's not your fau-"

"No, I know. It's just kinda fucking uncomfortable. I mean, I wasn't doing anything fucking wrong, but it's still the thought that it hurt you." His eyes were bloodshot and deeply sunk, but he seemed oddly alert anyways.

John let Karkat help him up to his feet and back to bed, savoring the contact. He wished he wasn't sick, he wished he could just grab Karkat's cheeks and kiss him silly. He knew that Karkat probably didn't even actually like him that way- he was just helping out and then he would leave.   
But John also noticed Karkat was oddly affectionate lately.. More so than usual.   
He lay back on the bed and Karkat sat down next to him, feeling the trolls fingers gently running through his coarse black hair.

"K-Karkat?" John swallowed hard, and he could see Karkat inwardly groan and reach for he wastebasket.  
"No, no- not that. I wanted to ask.." He closed his eyes as he hand kneading into his hair stopped.

A pause.

"Ask what?" The hand started moving again.

"Why are you acting so, ah..." He hesitated. His stomach was flipping for a totally different reason now. "Affectionate?"

Just as John expected. The hand pulled away, the body scooted closer to the bed's edge. He was reclaiming distance.

"It's not affection fuckass, I'm just trying to make you feel better. Don't take everything so literally," He growled.

Despite the fact he was just voicing John's own thoughts, it still hurt. Badly.

"Oh." That was all he could think to say, and even with that his voice cracked. He avoided eye contact but he could practically feel Karkat's eyes widen at the falter, and the hand reclaimed his hair and gently rubbed his scalp.

"John," Karkat hesitated and swallowed heavily. "I'm not good at this fucking stuff. Talking about how I feel and shit. So please don't make me. Just uh..." He had a faint blush, and he leaned in and pressed his lips to John's warm forehead. John inhaled sharply and leaned up to the touch, but Karkat pulled away.

"Karkat, I really like you." John gave him a hopeful glance with his sick eyes, and Karkat returned it with a slightly-softer-than-usual scowl.

"Same, f-fuckass."


	3. Three

When John woke the next morning, he unceremoniously grabbed his glasses and shoved them on his face. He was surprised, to say the least, what it seemed some of his energy had returned. He slowly, shakily stood up, and crept down the hall towards the guest room.

"Karkat?" He slowly peeked through a small crack in the door, finding Karkat curled up on the bed in an angry-looking ball. He smiled and headed over, crawling onto the bed.

"Karkat wake up!" He prodded the troll, who shifted and then woke with a start.

"Hu- What?!" Karkat growled irritably, until the realization struck him that John was up, moving, and had that familiar goddamned smile on his face.

"I assume you're feeling at least a little fucking better?" He took the tight hug around his middle as a 'yes', and he restrained the smile.  
"Good."

"Yes! In fact, I'm kinda hungry. How about, mmm... Some toast?" John pulled back from Karkat, who nod-shrugged in compliance. He gripped the troll's pale gray hand softly and lead him downstairs, popping bread in the toaster and then leaning against the counter.

 

"I really can't thank you enough for taking care of me." John gave him a sincere, affectionate look, and received a soft blush and a scowl in return.

 

"Well someone fucking had to," Karkat mumbled, wanting to look away. But he couldn't, his gaze felt physically trapepd in John's deep sapphire optics.

 

John took a few slow steps forward, coming within inches of the troll. He looked down at the shorter boy, eyes lidded, and started to bring his lips closer, slowly, closer...

They both jumped sharply at the pop of the toaster, Karkat growling and John letting out a sheepish laugh. The windy boy took the toast out and put it on a plate, pushing two more slices of bread into the toaster- and this time, he was excited to wait for them to cook. He turned on his heel and wrapped his arms around Karkat, pulling him in close.

"W-What the fuck do you think you're doing Egbert?" Karkat's voice was too soft for the front he put on, and all hope for anger melted as John's lips pressed onto his, heat radiating from his body in delicious waves.

They jumped less at the toast this time, but it still unfortunately pulled them out of their embrace. They lingered near each other nonetheless, blushing, until John finally turned and took the slices from the toaster. He handed Karkat his plate with a small, shy smile, and brought his own up to the table.

They ate in bashful silence, exchanging glances, and John felt the toast settle nicely for a change. He was honestly more excited about this than he should have been, but Karkat didn't reprimand him. He could only imagine how it must feel to be able to eat after throwing up for days.

He did feel a little uneasy when John went into the kitchen, ate a slightly overripe peach, a handful of pretzels, and drank a glass of orange juice, but he couldn't bring himself to speak up due to John's weird albeit adorable giddiness.  
"It doesn't hurt to eat," John said in wondrous joy, and Karkat's heart melted in his chest cavity. John was so fucking cute, and Karkat wanted him so bad, he was the best fucking thing and so fucking perfectly stupidly adorable...

 

"You're a fucking moron," Karkat murmured gently, pushing John up against the fridge. The boy let out a quiet exclamation, but any protest faded as Karkat kissed his painfully perfectly pitiful face. He parted his lips in acceptance, feeling the troll take his bottom lip in and suckle on it.

His soft moan vibrated into Karkat's mouth and he felt the troll fidget, his knee slowly pushing John's legs apart and rubbing against his crotch. John moaned once more, blushing a deep red.

"Karkat are-"

 

"Yes. You pitiful little fuck," Karkat replied softly, rubbing more insistently with his thigh. John was only in boxers and Karkat was in sweatpants, and the former of these needed to be resolved effective immediately.

Karkat's fingers spidered into the hem of John's spade-patterned boxers, pushing them down and feeling them slide over John's growing arousal.

Karkat looked down curiously to John's bulge- it was disturbingly pink and soft, but otherwise.. It looked pretty much the same.

And the sensitivity... Well, John bucked forward with a needy whine when Karkat just barely rubbed the tip.

John watched with eyes half-mast as Karkat dropped to his knees, his fact at level with John's aching member. The windy boy felt heat pooling in his belly, followed by a small pang of anxiety. But when the tip of a dark gray tongue swiped over the small slit on his head, taking back the tiny drip of precum- he could think of nothing but oh shit more more more more MORE

He moaned lowly, and Karkat took that flashing green GO sign and ran with it. He started to lick and kiss and nip at the tender skin of John's length, relishing in the gasps and groans it drew forth.

The cancer troll took the head into his mouth and sucked, his tongue lolling over the tip as John practically shouted and bucked into the warm heat of his mouth.

Karkat started to bob back and forth, the dick in his mouth twitching with desperate arousal as he sucked and licked, mouth tightening around John.

John felt the please shooting through his limbs like a high, making him shudder and melt into the wet, tight warmth around his member. He wasn't sure why he still felt the slight upset of anxiety, but it was his first time.

 

Karkat began moving faster, fingers rubbing small circles on John's sharp hip bones, letting out muffled hums as he shoved his hand into his sweatpants and started to stroke himself lazily. John felt the pleasure mounting along with a distinct discomfort, but he couldn't tell Karkat to stop- it felt good, so good, TOO good, and all he could do was gasp and moan and buck messily into the troll's throat.

John felt a sick, metallic taste in the back of his throat and a prickly wave of panic rushed over his body. Karkat was still sucking on him, and the pleasure was too intense, the pangs too sharp...

John let out a desperate hiccup followed by a quiet belch, and he managed to get out "Karka-" before he lost it.  
Vomit rushed up from his mouth and was stifled by his hand, opting to splash down his chest. Karkat pulled away with his mouth swiftly but kept stroking John mercilessly, even as the sickness dripped down onto his hand. It only took a moment, the mingled relief of his stomach pains gone and the pleasure of the stroking causing orgasm to hit him like a truck.

John wailed and moaned and Karkat's name fell off his bile-stained lips repeatedly, his release coating Karkat's hand and mingling with his own sickness. He desperately tried to regain composure as tears fell down his cheeks, and Karkat came back up to gently rub those same soothing circles on his back.

 

"I think you should go lay back down John." Karkat grabbed a kitchen towel off the oven and started to wipe the mess off of John, who looked completely and utterly mortified.

 

"Karkat I'm so sor-"

 

"Shh. It's ok John." Karkat pulled the boy into a tender kiss, ignoring the taste of regurgitated peach/toast. "Next time, we'll try and steer clear of puking during sex, alright?"

 

John smiled at 'next time' as the troll wiped his eyes, and sighed. "Okay."


End file.
